


Hope is the Thing With Feathers

by merelypassingtime



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: This time when Venom says, “Jump!” Eddie does.He trusts his love, and with that trust his love gives him wings.Literally.





	Hope is the Thing With Feathers

Once again, Eddie stood on the top of a building. The bright lights of the city stretched out below him, their shine somehow undimmed by the blackness of the symbiote that surround him completely.

He still felt an echo of the old fear of heights deep down in his stomach, but it was swamped by the waves of awe coming so clearly through his bond.

**Beautiful,** Venom said, surveying the city they had chosen to be their home.

“Yeah, beautiful,” Eddie agreed, but he wasn’t looking out, he was looking down at the viciously clawed hand that engulfed his own, smaller hand.

Venom noticed where his focus was, and flexed their hand, causing what was likely several thousand dollars worth of damage to the concrete they were perched on. **Eddie,** he asked. **Do you trust us?**

“Of course, love. Always.”

**Jump,** Venom commanded, not for the first time.

This time though, Eddie barely hesitated before he complied.

Muscles more powerful than his could ever be alone obeyed Eddie’s command, hurling them far out into the open air between buildings.

Eddie’s heart soared, even as they began to fall.

As they dropped like a stone toward the street, Eddie felt Venom sinking back into his skin, exposing him to the full force of the wind. He didn’t even flinch, he merely squinted his eyes against the onslaught and spread his now bare arms out wide as if to embrace it.

The ground was coming up fast when he felt the part of Venom that was still wrapped around his chest squeeze tight . The sudden pressure was accompanied by a loud whooshing from above him, and Eddie turned his head toward the sound to see a massive pair of sleek wings now sprouting from his back, their surface a fathomless black, smooth as satin and chased with luminous white streaks.

If he’d had the breath to spare, the sight of those wings would have robbed him of it.

The wings unfurled, strong and sure, catching the air easily and turning their fall into a power dive any falcon would have envied. They skimmed over the cars crawling along the street below them, so close Eddie could have touched them if he had wished to, and leaving a mass of confused pedestrians and motorists behind them, sparking a resurgence in Mothman reports.

Then, with a single beat of their wings, they lifted back into the starless night sky, and together Venom and Eddie soared.


End file.
